Smut One-Shots
by LiveYourPassions
Summary: The gang Is having a sleepover, but what happens when things go further with Jack and Kim. And to top it off... the gang eavesdrops on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first smut-fic so go easy on me! If no one likes it or if I don't hav any ideas then this won't be a smut one-shot story. I always thought about making a smut one-shot story but I never had the guts to upload it. But I did and I hope u guys like it!**

**The song used in here is 'Touchin On My' by 3OH!3**

* * *

Jack and Kim happened to have lost control of themselves at a party. They're 18.

* * *

Kim's POV

I was at an amazing party. It was the first party me and the gang went to as seniors. Jerry just invited us here and I don't even know who lives at this house.

The music was up and loud and everyone was grinding up against eachother. I guess there was alcohol there because most people were going crazy.

I found Grace, "Hey Grace!" I said loudly because the music was LOUD. "Oh hey, Kim! How's the party?!" she asked.  
"It's great! I think I might've spotted Jerry DJ-ing!" I said. "Bye!" she said immediately and left. Those two have a massive crush on eachother.

_You and Jack have a massive crush on eachother. _

God, there's that voice in my head again.

I head to the dance floor and suddenly someone pulled me to them and I looked behind me and it was Jack. I smiled.

'Touchin On My' by 3OH!3 came on and I looked up at Jerry on the DJ stand with Grace next to him. He was smirking at me and Jack. I rolled my eyes and I started moving my hips to the music and felt hands on my hips. I looked behind me and it was Jack and he pulled me closer to him. I was grinding on him and getting lost in the music.

The dance floor got a bit more crowded because more people wanted to dance.

Jack spun me around so I was facing him and dancing with his hands on my hips. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all and we were having fun.

I suddenly got lost in his eyes. I couldn't see them that much because it was dark out and there were strobe lights and some regular lights.

He caught my gaze and we started leaning forward. Our lips met and his tongue slipped into my mouth, gently stroking mine. We pulled apart. He took my hand and started leading me somewhere. We walked into the house and he took me upstairs into a random room and shut the door and slammed me against the door and started kissing me.

He lift my legs around his waist and my arms went to his neck. He bit my bottom lip, I gasped and he shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I reached down to the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up then he lifted his arms and I pulled it over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room.  
He kissed my lips again, then took my shirt off and revealed my black lace bra.

He carried me towards the bed and laid me down and crawled on top of me. He kissed my lips hungrily but pulled away suddenly.

"Wait," he panted. "Kim, are you sure?" he asked.

I didn't want to say no but I'm not sure if I want this.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled and kissed my lips again then kissed down my jaw to my neck.

He stopped suddenly and reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom and put it on the night stand. He continued kissing my neck. His tongue traced a spot and sucked on it.

"Mmm." I moaned. His fingers went to the waist band of my skirt and he pulled it down my legs and tossed it.

He slowly licked from the hem of my panties to my navel, up my chest and licked my lips. I whimpered.

I _want _him.

I tossed him on the bed so I was on top of him. I licked his lips down to his chest, his hot abs, to his pants.  
I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He had a small tent in his boxers.

"What's this?" I asked innocently, as I grasped onto his cock covered by his boxers with my hand.

"Kim. No." his voice was shaking.

"Why not Jack?" I asked. I slowly pumped his cock.

"That's not fair,Kim." he said.

I'll make it fair.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." I said as I reached behind and unhooked my bra and let it slide down my arms and I tossed it behind me.  
"Better now?" I said as I brought my hand back to his cock.

"Very." he said smirking.

I started pumping his cock slowly, "Mmm." I heard Jack's muffled moan.  
I pumped my hand on his cock faster, "Ahh." he whimpered.

I decided to take his boxers off. I pulled the bottom of his boxers down slowly. I also tossed his boxers behind me.  
I looked at his cock. It's teasing me.

I placed my hand back on his cock and pumped faster, "Kim." he whimpered. I put my lips over the tip and started bobbing my head on his cock. I sucked harder and faster. His hands went to my hair, guiding me lower.

"Kim...I'm gonna.." he came. I swallowed. I sat up only to be thrown down onto the bed with a smirking hovering over me. "Ready Kimmy?" he asked. I gulped. He slowly pulled down my panties and felt up my wet center with his fingers.

"You're wet, Kimmy." he said, still smirking. "Mmm." I tried not to moan, but I couldn't stop myself. He placed his thumb on my clit and started rubbing it slowly.

"Jack." I gasped. That just caused him to rub faster and harder. "Uh." I moaned. He inserted two fingers into me and started pumping them in and out of my pussy. I bit my lip. I couldn't hold it in, "Oh.." he took his other hand and slid it up to my breast and rubbed my nipple and it immediately went hard.

"Oh...Jack.." I whimpered. He replaced his fingers in my pussy with his tongue and started tongue-ing me.

"Jack...please.." he put his fingers back in me again and looked at me. "Please what Kim?" he teased. _Oh God_, it felt so good but I need more.

"What do you want Kim?" he asked, thrusting his fingers way faster and harder than before.

"Jack, I need you." I said I gasped out. "Now." He smirked and pulled his fingers out of me and tasted them. He got the condom and opened it and placed it on him, "You sure?" I nodded. He slowly pushed into me,"Ahh.." it was painful, but I started getting used to his size.

He didn't move because he knew I was in pain. I nodded for him to keep going. He started going slow and pumping in and out of me.

"Faster!" he was going as deep as he could into me. "Ahh! Jack!" he kissed my neck and stopped at my chest. "Kim...Kim.." Jack moaned into my chest. Jack gave one last push, we both came.

He slowly slid out of me and laid down next to me. Both of us trying to catch our breath. I rolled over so I was facing Jack. I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Do you think we should get back to the party?" he asked. I looked up at him. "Maybe." I said, smiling.

He smirked then rolled over on top of me, kissing me.

* * *

**I'm kind of nervous now. I really hope u guys liked it! This is my first smut written and I hope to make this into a one-shot story since no one is doing tht. I kno alot of u guys like these kind of stories, thts also why I decided to make these. :)**

-LiveYourPassions


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey...people tht are reading this! THANK YOU all of u guys tht reviewed! I feel SO bad and I am SO sorry tht I didn't update any sooner. I just had to come up wit and idea and I had to hav time to write it. **

**Shout outs: **bellafan22, jacquelinevanessa15, krc93, Kickin' It Teen, Dee, ilovesports1999, maddie, Disney is my life, I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch, Torigagged, Jmama, sawesome1, sadielove2, swaggalove, Guest, I am addicted to FanFiction.

**Those r the people tht reviewed. Thank u! **

**So here is another one-shot! Hope u like it!**

* * *

Jack and Kim are dating. They are hanging out and having a sleepover at Jack's house while his parents are out of town. They're 17.

* * *

Jack's POV

"What are you doing?!" I questioned a laughing Kim as she was poking my nose.

"Haha! Nothing." Kim replied. I shook my head playfully while Kim kept giggling. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We need to change in our pajamas." Kim said and stood up off my bed. "Ok." I replied. I went to my closet and came out with plaid red and grey pants. No shirt.

"I'm gonna go change." Kim said and picked up her PJs and walked to my bathroom. Kim came out with a green crop top and black short shorts that were REALLY short.

I whistled at her when she walked out. She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." she said playfully and sat down on the bed.

I leaned over her with my hands resting on the side of her legs. "So what do you want to do now?" I said in a low voice and started leaning closer to her lips slowly. "We-we could...um- we.." she couldn't get the words, I was like a centimeter away from her lips. She closed the gap.

She roughly kissed my lips and her hands went to my neck and she grasped onto my hair and pulled. I groaned against her lips. She opened her mouth for a second and I shoved my tongue in her mouth. I lightly pushed her down on the bed and laid on top of her. One of her hands slid down and rubbed my abs down to my pants. She shoved them off.

Kim rolled over so she was the one on top now. She started kissing my neck and sucked on my adam's apple. I moaned.

I gripped onto her hips and rolled her over, so I was on top of her again. I spread her legs apart and grounded my hips into hers, while kissing her neck.

She gasped. "Oh, Jack. Mmm." she moaned. I lifted her shirt up and took it of and pulled down her shorts. I took off her bra and started sucking on her breasts. "Mmm." Kim moaned. I went back up to kiss her again. She placed one hand on my neck and slid one hand in my boxers. She started stroking my cock and placed her hand around it and pumped.

"Kim," I moaned into her mouth. She pulled down my boxers and pumped my dick. I growled onto her neck. She relased her hand from my member. I went down and slid her slid her panties down her legs and tossed it on the floor. I spread her legs apart and lightly rubbed her clit with my finger.

"Mmm. Jack please. I need you," she begged. I couldn't wait any longer. I shoved my dick inside her. "JACK!" Kim screamed out. "Harder!" I rammed into her pussy as hard and fast as I could while holding onto her hips.

"Kim!" I moaned out. I moved my hand down to her clit and flicked it. "OH JACK!" Kim screeched out. I knew she was close, and so was I. Kim kept on moaning.

I rubbed my finger on her clit while fucking her. "JACK! I'm-I'm gonna-!" Kim said. "Me too, Kim!" I said. She came, I came right after her. "Oooh," Kim gave out her last moan. I slowly rode out our climax.

I collapsed right next to her after I pulled out. "Oh God, Jack." Kim said, referring to what just happened. I smirked at her. "Well, let's get some sleep now," I told her and pulled the blanket up and pulled her to me.

* * *

**Short. Yep. The last one was longer though bcuz it had more things happening to them at the party before. **

**Hope it was good enough. There is gonna be another one uploaded like in a while or soon. Leave a suggestion or plot if u want. It would help!**

**-**LiveYourPassions


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Thank u to u guys tht reviewed and the ones tht left some suggestions! I'm sorry tht I'm not gonna do every one of yor guys' suggestions but I'll try my best, but everyone's excuse is skool and I REALLY need to focus on tht rite now. But I will try my best wit these one-shots! **

* * *

It was a hot summer night and Jack and Kim (18, they've done it a few times before) were bored. They are at Jack's house where he has a pool in his backyard. His parents are out of town.

* * *

Jack's POV

It was night time but it was hot and humid in my house. I thought of going to bed, but Kim doesn't want to and it's too hot. The air conditioner won't even work.

"Jack," Kim whined. "What?" I asked, "Can we go swimming?"

"This late at night?" I asked. "Well, it's your own private pool and it could be refreshing," she said.

"Yeah, sure. Did you bring a swimming suit?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go change in your bathroom," she said. I went to my drawers and got out my black swimming trunks and took off all my clothes and put it on.

"Kim? Are you ready yet?" I said loudly through the bathroom door.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second!" Kim shouted through the door.

_Ring. Ri- _

I got a text from Jerry.

**Hey Jack! Wanna hang out man?**

I slid the arrow to unlock my phone. I heard the bathroom door open.

"Okay, Jack. Let's go swim."

I turned around to a very sexy Kim in a strapless blue bikini. My mouth went wide open. She smirked then walked up to me. She put her hand on my chest and kissed me with her tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling her soft skin.

"Why don't we just finish this in the pool?" Kim said seductively when she pulled away. I nodded. She spun around and walked out of the door, but before she did I slapped her ass.

I grabbed my phone and quickly texted back.

**Sorry. Got plans. **

I quickly caught up to Kim and grabbed some towels along the way. When we were downstairs, she slid the back door open and walked out to the pool in the backyard. I set down the towels on a chair.

I watched as Kim dip her toes in the water. I grinned and came up with an idea. I ran up to her from behind, wrapped my arms around her, and pushed us forward into the pool. We went down in a splash with Kim screaming.

We rose up out of the water and Kim splashed water in my face.

"Hey! Not fair!" I yelled. She kept on splashing my face. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" I surrendered.

The splashing stopped. I went underwater and swam closer to her and pulled her down by her waist. Then I swam away from her. She would probably be mad at me. I glanced behind me and her arm was reached out to grab my ankle. She caught me and yanked me toward her. She went up for air while holding down my shoulders so I was stuck underwater.

She finally let me up. I gasped for air. "Kim!" I whined. "That's what you get Jacky!" she said and batted her lashes.

Before she turned away, I grabbed her waist and pushed my body against hers while connecting my lips with hers. She lightly moaned and grasped a hold onto my hair.

I pulled away and pushed her up against the closest wall in the pool. I quickly out my lips back onto hers and put my hands on the back of her thighs and hyped her legs up around my hips. I started rubbing my erection on her.

She moaned into my mouth. I moved down to her neck. I moved my hands to the back of her bikini top and unclipped it and tossed it onto the concrete. I took one of her breasts in my hand and the other one in my mouth, flicking my tongue and thumb on her nipples. She tugged harder at my hair, earning a growl from me.

I moved my hands down to her bikini bottom and slid it off her, unwrapping her legs from my waist in the process. Kim grabbed the sides of my face and pushed her lips back up against mine.I slid my hand down to her clit and slowly rubbed it. She bucked against my hand an moaned into my mouth. Her hands went inside my trunks and she started slowly pumping my hard cock.

I removed my hand from her and slid my trunks off and put them on the side of the pool. I pushed my dick into gasped and held onto my neck.

"Oh, Jack!" I went faster and deeper into her wet pussy. I decided to tease Kim so I started going slower. She bucked her hips up trying to get me to move faster.

"Jack..Jack. Please. Faster," she begged. Just then, I pounded into her.

"Uh! JACK!" she screeched in ecstasy. I was coming close to my climax.

"Jack! I'm-," she stopped and I felt her walls clench around my cock. "Kim!" I released into her. Both of us were out of breath. I leaned in and gave her a soft, passionate kiss. After a few moments, I spoke up.

"Looks like you need to fix your bikini," I said cockily. "Looks like you need to fix your trunks," she fired back. I smirked at her and dove in for another kiss.

* * *

**So here is the thing. I probably won't update tht often bcuz I won't be on the computer too much anymore and I also want to start a sad songfic story wit songfic one-shots. **

**So, idk wen my next update will be but good luck wit u guys wit skool and stuff! So it's technically on hiatus for now. Sorry guys. :( But I will see y'all soon!**

**-**LiveYourPassions


	4. School Teaser: Part 1

**Hi guys. I'm back! **

**So there was a guest that reviewed and said rude things and cussed at me and said that on the first chapter of this story that I copied it from someone else. NO, I DID NOT COPY IT FROM SOMEONE ELSE. I don't do that. U could've just asked politely or something, but no you had to review as a guest and assume. And if you think that I copied it, tell me the name of the author and the name of their story that I stole from. You can't cuz I didn't steal from anyone. **

**Sorry for all that though. That was for that guest, not for you guys of course. :)**

* * *

A regular school day at Seaford High had started. In Jack and Kim's class the health teacher was giving a boring speech about sex and hormones. He was showing pictures on the projection screen, which most of the students laughed and smirked at.

The young couple was sitting in the last row in the back of the room by themselves. Kim was as bored as the rest of the students an the classroom and decided to tease the boy sitting next to her. Kim quietly switched herself onto Jack's lap when the teacher wasn't looking. Plus their teacher was old with bad eyesight and it was dark in the classroom.

"Kim," Jack whispered from behind Kim.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting, Jack," she answered innocently.

"On my lap, Kim?"

"I can see better this way."

"Okay then," Jack replied. He didn't really mean to complain, but it's just that Kim was wearing a skirt today and he didn't want to walk out of class with a hard on. Just as he was thinking that, Kim started shifting around and her ass was pressing onto him even more.

"Kim, what are you doing?" He asked as he gripped onto her hips to stop her movements.

"Just trying to get comfortable that's all," she whispered back and she began grinding her ass into him again.

"Kim, I know what you're doing."

"What Jack?" Kim tried to move her hips even more but Jack's hands gripped onto them tightly.

"Kim, please stop," he quietly pleaded, hoping to make her give up.

"Okay fine. I'll stop moving." Jack sighed in relief and took his hands off her. Kim slowly moved her hands behind her to Jack's belt buckle and attempted to unbuckle it, and succeeded. Jack was focusing on what the teacher was saying, like he was before Kim had sat on his lap. Even though it was quite boring and they already knew this stuff, class only had 20 minutes left and Jack thinks that might pass by soon if he paid attention. Kim glanced back at Jack for a second and looked back at what he was doing. She reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out.

Jack of course felt cold fingers had been wrapped around his cock. He looked down to see Kim under the desk holding onto his cock and pumping it slowly. His eyes widened. He tried not to draw attention from the teacher or the students in the class because getting caught receiving a blowjob in school would get them both in huge trouble and they might have some new nicknames at Seaford.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Jack whisper yelled to her. Kim just responded by smiling and took his cock into her mouth.

"Oh my God," Jack very quietly moaned. Kim gave one slow long lick from his shaft to the head, making Jack's eyes practically roll to the back of his head. He made sure that his face wasn't showing any signs and was normal. He grabbed two fistfuls of Kim's hair and made her take him in his mouth and pulled her head up and down on his cock.

Kim made sure not to make any sounds while blowing her boyfriend, but she still wanted it to be good. Jack tried his best to be quiet, but Kim was doing to good of a job. Class was going to end soon and Jack was close to coming. While his cock was still in her mouth, Kim gently took his balls in her other hand and massaged them. That made Jack lose control and he thrusted his hips up into her mouth. He felt the back of her throat. Kim was a bit overwhelmed by this, but afterwards thought it was okay and kept on going.

"Kim, I'm so close." She thought about letting him cum, but she had a better idea. Jack thrusted his hips into her mouth a few more times and then when he was about to thrust one more time to cum, Kim withdrew her mouth from his throbbing cock. Jack looked down at her shocked and mad. Kim got out from under the desk and quickly got back in her seat like nothing happened. Jack quickly put his pants back over his aching cock, seeing how much time of class there was left.

Before Jack got a chance to talk to Kim about it the bell rang and she was already out the door.

"Oh, Kim. Revenge is going to be sweet. Literally," he muttered and headed towards his next class. Which he also had with Kim.

* * *

**I'm so glad to be back! I felt like I was letting you guys down and wait for a very long time and that isn't fair so I'm back! So this is a two-shot, and the next part will be here soon. Hope you guys are as excited as I am because Kim actually gets payback. Also did you notice the POV and how I wrote it. I think this is my first time writing like this and I'm pretty glad with how it turned out. **

**So please review! :D **

-LiveYourPassions


	5. School Teaser: Part 2

**Hey! I had to hurry up and get this done for you guys because y'all wanted it so bad! Sorry that it's short though! And this is the last part to "School Teaser". Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim knew that Jack was going to do something to her for not getting him what he wanted. She was worried because she sat next to him in their next class too. She sat down in her seat and Jack came into class a few seconds later.

They sat close together since there were a lot of students in the class. Jack took his seat down next to her. Kim looked at Jack and he just winked at her. She thought class was gonna go smoothly, but boy was she wrong.

The teacher started class with a short assignment then they watched a video about the topic they were studying. Jack looked around the room to see if everyone was paying attention to the video so he could make his move without everyone noticing. He decided to start his devious plan.

His hand travelled up Kim's skirt and brushed against her opening through her panties. Kim slowly turned her head to glare at Jack. He just smirked at her in response. They turn their eyes back to the video. Jack found her clit and starting rubbing his finger against it. Kim's lips parted, but she tried her best not to let out a moan.

Then Jack pushed the thin material to the side and thrusted his finger inside Kim's pussy. He added a second finger and quickened the pace while letting his thumb rub her clit. Kim bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Unintentionally, Kim was bucking her hips against his hand.

"Jack," Kim's eyes widened when she realized she moaned out his name, but luckily only Jack heard it since he was the closest to her. Jack grinned since he got her to moan out his name. Kim felt that feeling building in her core.

"Please, Jack," Kim moaned, only loud enough for Jack to hear. He added a third finger.

"Um. Class I go called to the office for a few minutes, but just keep watching the video," the teacher announced and left the room. The class started to get loud because all the students were talking and messing around. Kim was so close and her hips started going wild against his hand, but Jack pushed down her hips with his arm to keep them from moving. She put her face in Jack's arm and grasped onto it and closed her eyes as she came close to cumming. He suddenly stopped moving his fingers inside her. Kim desperately tried to move her hips against his hand to get his fingers moving inside her.

"Jack, please let me cum," she begged.

"You didn't let me cum in that pretty little mouth of yours so why should I let you cum," he stated.

"Please I won't ever tease you like that again. Please Jack." He started to slowly move his fingers, but then stopped. Kim groaned.

"Tell me what you need me to do to get you to cum," he demanded. Kim moved her head onto his chest and looked up at him.

"Fucking finger me, Jack. Shove your fingers up my pussy." Jack did what she said and rubbed her clit even faster then before and shoved his fingers inside her pussy hard and fast enough he hit her g-spot and he curled his fingers. Kim gasped and squeezed Jack's arm as she came all over his hand.

"Jack," she moaned into his chest. She rode out her orgasm on his fingers. Then Jack removed his hand from her and licked his fingers tasting her cum.

"Mmm, revenge is sweet," he said and Kim just slapped his arm in response. Kim quickly fixed her panties and smoothed down her skirt.

"My parents are out of town this weekend, maybe we could study together," Kim said flirtatiously. Jack smirked, "Can't wait."


	6. One Night

**Hey guys. So here's another one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: Don't read this one-shot if you can't handle rated M stuff. I don't own Kickin' It of course. Who the heck on FF would? Unless the writers of Kickin' It made accounts on here. But that's not me. **

**I get carried away, sorry. **

* * *

Kim was walking down the street when she heard footsteps behind her. She was already scared enough just walking alone at night, but she had no one to take her home. She looked behind her to see some man walking down the street. She quickened her pace and walked faster.

She was grabbed from behind and her back hit the brick wall. He put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream, but they turned into muffled sounds.

"Shhh. Be quiet and we'll get this done faster." he said. She wished she would've just spent the night at the dojo.

* * *

Jack was at Falafel Phil's helping Phil clean up. Kim didn't see him because she didn't think he was there since he left the dojo before she did. He just finished up and said bye to Phil before heading home.

He heard grunting noises in an alley and decided to see what it was. He saw a guy on a young girl that was telling him to stop.

"Hey!" Jack decided to speak up. The guy pulled up his pants and the girl immediately put her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Look kid, I'm gonna give you ten seconds to run or I'll-" Jack cut him off with a punch to the face and started beating the guy up. The man was passed out and Jack called the police and told them everything.

He heard crying noises and he forgot that the girl was still there. He slowly walked up to her. He couldn't see her that clearly, because she hid her face in her arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her softly. She slowly looked up at him and he finally saw her face. "Kim?" She realized who that was. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. He could feel her body pressed up against his. He wondered what it would be like to touc- _Snap out of it, Jack!_

"I'm so glad you're here. Thank you!" she said.

"Come on, Kim. We need to get out of here before the police gets here," he suggested. She nodded. She looked over at her clothes and they were ripped. He quickly took off his shirt and handed it to her. He turned around so she could change into it. "Okay, let's go."

Kim walked barefoot since she couldn't find her shoes.

Jack noticed her feet were hurting and she looked tired. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, it's fine." After she said that, she stepped on a small pebble and it hurt. He stepped right in front of her to make her stop walking and picked her up by her waist and Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. He could feel the shape of her breasts through the thin cloth between them.

He had no time to think about it, because of what just happened a few minutes ago. Kim noticed the position he was holding her in, with his hands on the small of her back close to her butt. And if she started sliding off, then he would have to touch her butt to help her up. She held on tight to him to make sure that wouldn't happen.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" he wondered.

"Can I stay over at your place? My parents aren't home and I don't want to be home alone," she nervously asked. She didn't want him to think of the wrong idea.

"Sure," he replied. Jack didn't mind, but his parents weren't home either. He thought it was better that way since he doesn't want his parents seeing him carrying a half naked Kim upstairs into his bedroom.

They finally reached Jack's house and he slid his hand inside his pocket to pull out his keys and opened the door. After he locked it, he walked upstairs while still carrying Kim in his arms. Once he got into his room, Kim wiggled around in his arms gesturing that she wanted to be put down. He put her down gently, making sure not to drop her.

"Can I take a shower? You know to...," Kim trailed off.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead. I'll get you some clothes," he said then went to his drawers and pulled out one of his shirts.

"I don't think my pants would fit you so here. It'll probably be long enough," he said and handed her the shirt. She smiled at him and went into his bathroom and shut the door. He heard the water start and plopped down onto his bed, putting his face in his hands. He couldn't believe someone did that to Kim.

* * *

Kim took off Jack's shirt that he previously gave her and went into the shower. She wanted to scrub off the feeling of the man's dirty hands on her. She just wanted to forget it and forget the feeling of him being inside her.

She realized that he didn't break her hymen though. Jack was there just in time to stop the man.

She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off with the towel before putting on Jack's shirt. Her hair was a bit damp so she brushed it with Jack's hair brush. It might've been a bit weird, but she needed to brush her hair to get all the tangles out. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked a bit pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She left the bathroom and found Jack sitting on his bed playing the guitar. Once he noticed her he quickly put his guitar aside.

"You play guitar?" she asked. Her voice was soft.

"Yeah. A little bit. So, I'm just gonna go take a shower now," he said and got up and went into the bathroom. She sat down on his bed and thought about the incident tonight. She panicked for second because she thought that she left her phone in the alley, but she realized that she left it in her locker at the dojo. Jack's bed felt so comfortable to her. She was glad that Jack was there in time to save her other wise she might've been dead by now.

The bathroom door opened to Jack with just a towel around his hips and his hair damp. She glanced at his abs the v line that was partly covered by his towel. But that was just one thing that his towel covered.

"I forgot to get some clothes," Jack stated. He went to his drawers and got out his black boxers then went to his closet and shut the door. He stepped out a few seconds later with blue and black pajama pants on.

"I hope you don't mind, but I usually just sleep without a shirt on," he said.

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure? Or are you just going to be distracted by me?" he joked. She laughed.

* * *

The moonlight shone through Jack's thin curtain covering his window. Kim was just staring up at the ceiling, laying on Jack's bed. He offered to sleep on the floor so she could have his comfy bed. She felt like she couldn't forget about what happened and she needed to forget about it.

"Jack?" she asked softly, hoping he was still awake. "Hmm?" he answered.

"C-could you lay down here... with me."

He got up and put his pillow on the bed and lied down next to her. He turned his body towards her.

"What's wrong, Kim?"

"I-I... I just want to forget about what h-happened tonight."

"It's not your fault," Jack said reassuringly. He rubbed her arm comforting her. They stared at each other for a while before both of them leaned in and kissed each other. The kiss was full of passion and lust. Jack ended up on top of her. He moved his lips down to her jawline then to her neck, leaving sloppy kisses. Kim gently pulled on his hair and he returned his lips on hers. Soon, they pulled apart because the lack of air.

"Are you sure about this, Kim?"

"Yes."

"I just don't want you to do it just because you want to forget-" Kim put a finger to his lips.

"I want this, Jack. Please." He eyes wandered somewhere else besides Kim. She put his hand on his face and turned his head to face her.

"I love you, Jack," she said sincerely.

"I love you too, Kim." he kissed her lips softly and slowly. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Jack slid is hand up Kim's shirt and rested it on her stomach. Then slowly slid it up higher and cupped her breast. She moaned into his mouth. He started massaging it and flicking her nipple with his thumb and moved onto her other breast.

Kim slid her hands down his body to the waist band of his pants and started sliding them off and Jack helped her and took them off leaving him in just his boxers. She could feel his hard member through his boxers on her center.

He grabbed the hem of the shirt she had on. "May I?" he asked. She nodded and put her arms up as he pulled his shirt off of her gently. He stared at her now naked body. She looked off somewhere in the room to ignore his reaction.

He moved her head slowly to meet his eyes. He smiled.

"Don't be nervous about this," he said sweetly and dove in for another kiss. Kim smiled in the kiss before she felt something on her center. Jack rubbed his finger up and down on Kim's slit.

"Your so wet, Kim." She moaned after he said that. "Please, Jack. I need you in me." Kim started sliding his boxers off with her hands. Jack tossed it on the floor and climbed on top of Kim.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. She answered that question by grabbing his hair and kissing him. He slowly thrusted into her. Kim closed her eyes as the pain was hitting her.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Jack asked worrying. "It's normal. Keep going," she replied. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her. They started building up to a faster pace. He kissed her neck and sucked on her sweet spot making her moan out even more than she was.

"Jack!" she moaned loudly. Jack went lower and massaged her breast in one hand while the other was on her waist. Kim was feeling a sensation she never felt before. She held onto his shoulders as he moved back and forth. His hands were on her waist holding onto her while going in and out of her.

"Oh God. Kim!" Jack moaned against her chest. His thrusts started going deeper and harder into her. They were close and their climax was getting closer.

"I'm gonna-" Kim couldn't continue with her words and screamed out Jack's name as she came. Jack came shortly after her and blew his load into her. They were panting and trying to catch their breath.

Jack rested his body on Kim's, but then rolled over next to her.

"Wow," Kim blurted. "Kim?"

"Yeah?" she turned her head to face him. "When you said that it was normal that it hurt at first, does that mean that that guy didn't take your virginity?" he asked softly.

"No. You were there in time to stop him," she smiled. "Well I'm glad I did," he said and gave her a small kiss.

* * *

**Sorry if this kinda sucked but I have more coming up for you guys! I have a lot  more smut one-shot ideas so stay tuned! **

**And thank you to all of you guys following and favoriting this story! I don't think I've had these much followers so thank u! :D**

-LiveYourPassions


	7. Sneaky Sleepover

**So this is an idea that came to me that I like and it is kinda funny so I thought something different might be good!**

* * *

**Jack**

I placed hot kisses on her neck down to her chest. "Jack please," Kim begged pulling on my hair gesturing me to kiss her. I kissed her lips and she kissed me back roughly. Soon our clothes were on the floor and I had a condom on.

"Are you ready, Kim?" She nodded impatiently. I pushed into her as deep as I could get. "Ahh! Jack!" she screamed out in pleasure.

I couldn't focus on anything else going on except for Kim and I. Everything else around me went blank. Kim pulled me down for a kiss and I shot my tongue in her mouth fighting for dominance. I won and explored her mouth with my tongue and started kissing down to her neck. She was breathless and I bit down on her sweet spot as I thrusted into her hard.

"Oh god!" she gripped onto the sheets. I don't think she could've been any louder.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Meanwhile, Milton, Julie, Jerry, Grace, Brody, and Kelsey were snooping on them outside their bedroom.

"Ooooh, my boy's got game," Jerry exclaimed. "Shhh!" they all said to him. They all had a glass cup that they put to their ears to the door to listen in on Jack and Kim.

"Oh God!" They heard Kim moan. "Man, what is Jack doing to her?" Milton asked. "Probably tearing up her-" Jerry started, but then Grace slapped her hand over his mouth and turned to him.

"Jerry, I'm only gonna say this one more time. Be quiet or else no more kisses for a whole month," Grace whispered. "No! I'll be quiet! I promise," he whisper/yelled.

"Jack! JACK!" They heard Kim yell out again. "Kim.. I'm going to-" They heard before both of them screamed out in pleasure.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone quietly yelled. "Why are we even listening to them anyway?" Brody asked.

"Because! We need to know what's going on! And now we know!" Milton said making a stink face.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was downstairs. The boys were playing a video game while the girls were eating breakfast and talking in the kitchen. Jack and Kim walked downstairs casually like nothing happened.

Kim tried her best to fix her hair before she left the room because she had "just had sex" hair, and so did Jack.

"Hey guys! What did y'all make for breakfast?" Kim asked while sitting down in a chair in the kitchen. The guys paused their video game and joined everyone in the kitchen.

"We got eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, butter and syrup. Also we have milk and orange juice," Julie said. "Wow. That's a good breakfast," Kim said. She got a plate and started eating her breakfast. Jack just ate some bacon off her plate and got some orange juice. In return, Kim drank some of Jack's orange juice.

Everyone noticed this and decided to bring up last night.

"So guys! How did you sleep?" Grace asked, smiling evily. Kim and Jack both looked at each other. "Um. It was good," Kim answered, trying her best to make it sound convincing.

"Yeah, it was fine. Kim didn't snore so it was good," Jack said, not really knowing what to say.

"Really? So you guys went to bed early to sleep?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kim asked while dinking some orange juice. "Oh, it's that we heard you two having sex," Grace simply said, making Kim choke on her juice. Jack patted Kim's back as she was coughing.

"We didn't do that. Right Kim?" Jack asked her as she tried to recover from her choking. "Yeah," Kim said weakly.

"Don't lie! We all heard it!" Jerry yelled. "WHAT?!" Jack and Kim screamed in anger and shock.

"Yeah! It was all Grace's idea-" Jerry started saying before Grace slapped her hand over his mouth. "Whaaat? No," Grace lied.

"Grace," Kim warned, about to get up out of her seat. but Jack held her back.

"Okay fine! But I just needed to know if you guys were going to kiss! And I guess you did," she said nervously.

"So.. all of you guys heard?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Did you hear all of it?" They all nodded. "Oh my gosh," Kim was so embarrassed, more than Jack.

"Jack, my man, great job last night making your girl scream," Jerry said. Kim hit Jerry's arm and he cried out in pain.

* * *

**Kim**

I began to butter my toast. I nearly jumped when under the table I felt a hand on my leg. I realized it was Jack, and I tried to move it off, but Jack was not having any of it. In fact he just carried on talking to Jerry as if nothing was going on.

His hand moved higher and his fingers made their way to my pubic hair and began to explore, eventually they found their goal; my clit. He began to caress and rub it, knowing that my clit was very sensitive, and that I would be dripping wet in minutes. I shifted in my seat, desperately trying not to moan. Damn him for doing this. I should've not have worn a skirt to breakfast. Yes I'm wearing a skirt... with no underwear... I wanted to be comfortable because I'm still sore from last night. I was so turned on, but with Jerry sitting next to me I could not do anything.

"Right. Well guys let's go back to the game," Jerry said, "Want to join Jack?"

"No thanks. Maybe later."

"So, Kim. Want to go shopping with us today?" Julie asked.

"Uh. S-sure," I stuttered.

Jack had pushed two fingers into my pussy and was moving them back and forth. Everyone left the kitchen so we were alone.

I was standing in front of the sink when Jack came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist, and kissing my neck.

"What the hell?," I said angrily, "They might have seen what you were doing. We can't do this when they're around."

"Mmm relax. It's not my fault that you didn't even wear underwear." Jack turned me around so that I was facing him. He pulled me closer and kissed me, his tongue pushing into my mouth, while one hand made it's way back to my pussy and began to finger it. I moaned softly and pressed myself against Jack.

God, I wanted him so badly. Last night was amazing. I began to stroke his cock through his shorts, and then I moved it inside and stroked his hard erection. He groaned in my mouth.

"Hey guys! No sex in the kitchen! Got it?!" Brody yelled from I think the top of the stairs. I took Jack's fingers out of me, even though I was really enjoying it, and walked out of the kitchen. I left him there with a hard on.

He's going to get me later...

* * *

**Sorry I left you at like a cliffhanger! And this was only a one-shot! Sorry that there was no full smut in here, but this was just how my idea was. **

**There will be more smut one-shots coming soon! And after those... I'm sorry to say that I may not be writing on FF anymore :(. I'm sorry! I just don't really have time to write as much anymore because Kickin' It is ending and I always stress out about FF and I never have the time to write. **

**Sorry for that sad announcement. Review if it was good!**

-LiveYourPassions


End file.
